


When the Cat (and Dogs) Are Out of The Bag

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: City of Blank (Webcomic), webtoons - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal blanks, Cats, Desmond being outed as a cat person, Dogs, Go read City of Blank on Webtoons, Mild swearing from Lyss, Webcomic Fanfic, Webtoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: [Based on episode 42 and 43 from City of Blank, spoilers ahead if you haven't read the comic yet! And this is kind of an au based on some canon information shown in the comic]Animal blanks are said to be more violent than their human counterpart blanks, aggressive and ready to tear apart anything that they come in contact with. However, they have shown to be very violent around humans, what about developing and fully developed blanks?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	When the Cat (and Dogs) Are Out of The Bag

Rex couldn’t help but feel nervous as he gripped the water baton he had chosen as his weapon for this test. All four dog blanks were barking wildly and snarling as they shook the thick wire gates of their cages, while the single blank cat paced and occasionally hissed at him and his friends.

_ I thought we were going to be fighting actual blanks, not these things! _ He thinks in panic as the cage doors lift.  _ I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t- SHIT! _

As soon as the cage doors had risen high enough, all four dogs leapt out, bolting towards the three blank hunters in training. Desmond was already fighting with one while Lyss had stabbed another and was going for the third blank dog, and now Rex was being slowly approached by the final dog. The creature growled as it slowly approached him, baring its teeth as he nervously backed away.

“O-oi, good doggy!” He says nervously as he backs away slowly, his grip tightening on the baton. He really wasn’t liking that look in the blank’s eyes, like it was assessing him and probably deciding which part of him to bite first.

“Rex, what the hell are you doing?!” He hears Desmond yell. “Fight!”

“It’s just a puppy! I don’t wanna fight it!” Rex yells back as he edged away from the dog.

“It’s literally  **_NOT_ ** a puppy you dumbass!” Lyss yells from nearby as she was struggling with her second dog blank. “It’s a blank with no awareness beyond killing you! Besides, didn’t you throw a brick at the last dog that wasn’t Shnee?”

“That was different, I was defending Shnee!” Rex retorts in frustration, not even noticing the dog blank already standing close. “And it tried to hurt- OI!”

The next thing Rex knew, he was on the floor with the dog pinning him down.  _ Oh god this is where it all ends doesn’t it? If that Claude guy doesn’t kill me I’m gonna die at the hands of a- _

Instead of feeling a set of teeth tearing at his throat, Rex instead felt something nudging at his mask and what sounded like a joyful bark Shnee would make when he’d come back to the apartment. He opened his eyes to find the dog blank practically wagging it’s sumpy little tail and wearing the friendliest face that was a big one eighty from the murderous expression it was wearing earlier.

“Desmond, are you seeing this?!” He hears Lyss ask in alarm. “Rex what the fuck just happened?”

“I-I don’t know!” Rex admits as the dog lunges forward, trying to lick his face and whining in frustration because the mask seemed to be preventing it from doing so. “But I told you it was a puppy!”

“This is so weird.” Desmond mutters as Rex tries to gently push the dog off, the water baton already left to the side.

“Is this blank defective or something?” Lyss asks, turning to the receptionist, who was still seated in his area above them.

“I- I have no idea, I’ve never seen an animal blank do that before to any blank hunters in this part of the test.” The receptionist admits. “And it seems like it’s not the only one.”

“Oi Desmond, you got yourself a friend!” Rex laughs as he struggled to get the dog off. It took all his willpower not to laugh when his friend looked down to find the cat purring and rubbing against his leg like a normal cat.

“Again, what the  _ fuck  _ is happening?!” Lyss asks as Rex managed to push the dog off and jump to his feet, only to get knocked down again when it tried jumping on him. “Okay something is seriously not right with those two blanks.”

“You’re telling me!” Rex groans as he scratches the dog between the ears. “Ah man, Shnee probably isn’t gonna be happy when he smells you on me. Actually, can an animal blank leave a scent on someone?”

“Doubt it. Here, let me just-” Lyss jumps back in panic as the dog suddenly snaps at her hand, all friendly demeanor gone from its eyes before it shifts itself to stand over Rex.

“Oi what’s it doing?!” He asks in panic. “Lyss put that rod down, you’re gonna shock me too if you try stabbing the dog!”

“I’m just gonna get it off you and finish it off myself!” Lyss retorts as she reaches for the water baton, only to jerk her hand back when the dog snarls in warning. “Damn it, what’s the matter with that thing? It’s acting like Shnee, and I don’t think that’s normal for an animal blank.”

“I’m afraid I will have to stop the test for now, we seem to be having some...difficulties.” They hear the receptionist announce. “Please back away from the blanks, I will have someone come in to...clean this up. And we’ll have to send the two seemingly defective blanks back to the research facility, you three will probably have to come back another day to retake the second test.”

“Well that hardly seems fair, I took down two of the five blanks.” Lyss mutters as she walks back to the weapon rack. “How is it that the dog is acting like a big puppy with Rex and keeps going feral when I get close?”

“I really don’t know, honestly.” Desmond admits as he keeps trying to back away from the blank cat as it follows him, mewing loudly. “A-and I really don’t get why the cat is acting this way towards me either.”

“Me neither, and I really can’t get this guy off me.” Rex wheezed as the dog tried nosing at his mask. “Oi don’t do that!”

“Here, let me-” Desmond jerks back as the dog turns around to snap at his hand, earning a hiss from the cat. “Hey calm down, I was just going to pull you off of him!”

“Maybe remove the claws to avoid losing your hand?” Rex suggests as he braced his hands under the dog’s chest and pushed it off again. While he still had no idea why this blank was even acting like this towards him, he was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that it was only acting like this because he was a blank himself. The guy said these things were aggressive to humans, but what about blanks like him and Desmond? Then again it wasn’t like the research center of Glory City probably had tested the theory of whether animal blanks would still react violently towards blanks whether they were fully developed or not. Maybe this could have also been linked to the mystery to how he could touch blanks and why his knife wound healed over with blank space.

_ Seems a bit too far-fetched, maybe the dog just had a change of heart or something. _ He thought as he picked up the baton to walk back to the weapon rack and place it back where it originally was. He hears a whine and turns to see the dog had followed him, wagging it’s stumpy tail when it noticed it caught his attention.

“You’re a rather strange one, aren’t you?” He asks and the dog barks. “Well, I do hope they don’t do anything bad to you at that research center. I mean we were told you can’t feel pain or anything, but maybe you’re actually developing enough to act like an actual dog and have other emotions and instincts aside from the murderous and violent ones.”

“Rex! Come on, we’re leaving!” Lyss yells from the doors. “And hurry before that cat follows Desmond into the elevator!”

“Okay, okay!” Rex yells back before turning back to the dog. “Behave yourself mister, or...missy. And stay, please.”


End file.
